Freddy vs Jason/Part 1
This is Freddy vs Jason, Made by Lee Dixon (Part 1 of 3) The Events of the Friday the 13th part II that i wrote for some people short have been retconned after i've recently found out that the Friday the 13th (2009) was apparently set in 2010..I missed the timeskip part apparently PART 1 OF 3 "Hello, My name is Derren Renny, 93 days ago i lost my wife, I got in a car crash, I was in a coma for a few days, The Doctors told me it was a drunken accident, That's not what really happened, I hadn't slept in 3-4 days, i was experiencing Micro Naps, i was staying awake to avoid, A man named Freddy Krueger, He was my wife's father, and also her killer, but he....died a long time before that, He was a pedophile, The parents found out and they.....burned him alive..without any proper evidence, Then, he came back, in people's dreams...where they can't protect theirselves, Immortal, and extremely dangerous, He killed several people, I managed to drag him out of the dream world, into the real world, I killed him by camp crystal lake..He fell into the lake, and it's now been 93 days, and since then, i've been haunted by the events that happened, I relive those memories every night, in my dreams...But now Freddy's dead, so i'm safe in those dreams" Derren says *the camera pans out to Derren lying down on a Sofa with a therapist seated across him* "Wow" The Therapist says "You're gonna call me crazy, Aren't you Doc?" Derren asks "No, I'm your therapist, I'm here to listen.....No matter what kind of story you tell" The Man says taking notes "Well thanks i guess, Doc" Derren says "That's all time we have for now, Bye" The Therapist says, Almost like he's rushing Derren out of the room "Alright" Derren says walking out the room. A man walks down the street on the pavement, he then walks into a diner and takes a seat "Hey Clay, So what would you like" The Waitress in her 20s-30s says "I'll have a cup of Coffee, and the Bacon Cheeseburger please, Thank you" Clay says "That all?" The Waitress says "Yeah, Thanks" Clay says, The waitress then walks away. Clay rubs his eyes *Flashback to the events of Friday the 13th (2009) then back to normal* The Waitress then brings Derren his food and then gives him a Napkin "You're gonna wanna keep that." The Waitress says and then walks away. Derren looks at the Napkin where the Waitress has written her phone number on it, he then stuffs the napkin into his pocket. Inside a tent in the woods on a small but sizeable bed a Couple are having sex, Both completely naked, The Woman thrusts on top of the man, A spear suddenly stabs through the the man's crotch and into the woman's stomach, Impaling her on the spear, A tall man wearing a hockey mask crawls from under the bed and goes out the tent slowly walking away from it. Derren walks through the woods and a Girl approaches him "Camp Counsolor Renny! I've found Sarah and Ken dead!!!!!!!" The Girl says "What Samantha? Lead me to them" Derren says and they run to the large Tent, Where they all sleep...But no one is present "Where is everyone else?" Derren asks "They went to a bar a few hours ago...Not back yet" Samantha says Derren then spots the dead bodies of Sarah and Ken Myers against each other, With a spear through them "Jesus fuck!" Derren says covering his mouth like he's about to vomit "Alert the other Counselors RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, I'm not handling this" Derren says walking away. He eventually goes to sleep in his cabin. Derren looks around in a a warm chained up room "This, This is different, Fuck!" Derren says "Remember me? Derren!" A deep but famaliar voice says "Freddy!" Derren says "Good ol, Fuckin' Reunion!" Freddy says grabbing Derren and slamming him against a wall several times and stabbing him in the chest "WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE?, That's the problem with you fucking people, you never fucking die, you never fucking listen *Derren stabs Freddy in the eye with a piece of broken metal while he's saying it* You can't fucking hurt me!" Freddy says angrilly pulling the metal out and blinking, Eye being fine now "I've got an alarm clock set for exactly 10 am, Dreams only last a few minutes so right fucking now!" Derren says grabbing Freddy, Derren wakes up bringing Freddy in the real world, Derren then kicks Freddy out the window who falls to the ground. "CAMP COUNSELOR SHERY, MICHAEL AND DAVID COME QUICK" Samantha shouts "What is i-" Sherry asks before a Machete chops the top half of her head off, revealing jason to be behind her, He then snaps David's neck and then decapitates Michael, He then walks towards Samantha, but is shot in the back, Clay stands at the window holding a shotgun "Why the fuck are you alive" Clay says, he then runs and Jason runs after him, He spots a man standing over a body and runs to him. Derren sees Clay "Hello, who are you?" Derren asks "NAME'S CLAY MILLER RUN, RUN NOW!" Clay says Jason then picks up Derren "HE'S MINE!" Freddy says stabbing Jason in the back who drops Derren, Derren and Clay then run. Freddy then looks at Jason preparing to slash his claws, And Jason holds his machete high in the air ready to badly hurt Freddy. END OF PART 1 Deaths Counselor Sherry,Michael, David Sarah and Ken Myers Category:Issues